According to conventional techniques, the flow of control information such as charging data is typically handled individually for each switching center basis by performing the transfer of charging data separately to the charging database of each switching center. As the number of switching centers in, e.g., Finland runs into thousands, the updating of charging data is an operation requiring plenty of work.